thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Day
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands, Clea was pregnant with her and Kopa's first cubs, She and Kopa were over the moon to finally be parents, Kopa's parents were excited to be grandparents, and Kovu and Kiara were excited to be an aunt and uncle, Kion, Belee, and Denahi were excited to have more playmates. _______________________________________________________________________________ Clea was laying in the den resting and conversing with Vitani when suddenly she felt a sharp severe pain in her belly, She and Vitani exchanged a excited look, Nala and Kiara had warned her that was the sign her cubs were coming, Clea took a deep breath before calling for her mate. "Kopa, come quickly, it's happening!" She called, almost instantly Kopa raced into the den, "Clea!, Are you sure it's time?" He asked, Clea smiled, "Yes Kopa, I'm sure it's time" She said, Kopa leaned down and nuzzled her before going outside to retrieve his family, When he returned he had the whole family including Sarafina and Sarabi following, "Clea Rafiki is on his way" Kiara said, smiling she bent down and deposited Belee and Denahi into Vitani's capable paws, before leaning over and nuzzling Clea, "I love you Clea, I'm so proud of and happy for you" She said, Clea smiled drowsily up at her,"Thank you Kiara, I love you too" She said. Suddenly Belee spoke up from her spot nestled in Vitani's paws, "Aunt Clea?.. Can Denahi and I stay and watch?" She asked, Clea smiled at her precious niece, "Of course my love, you and Denahi can stay with me" She said. Suddenly Rafiki appeared in the entrance to the den, he was holding his walking stick and a small bundle of herbs, "Ahhh.. Princess Clea how do you feel?" He asked, Clea smiled up at him, "I feel fine Rafiki thank you" She said. Rafiki gave her the herbs and she gulped them down and then he bent down and placed his hands on either side of her belly. "When I give the word I need you to push as hard as you can," He said, Clea nodded, then gasped as another sharp pain went through her body, "And... Push" Rafiki said, Clea pushed as hard as she could and was rewarded with a handsome lion cub, He had Kopa's reddish brown pelt and greenish- blue eyes, three minutes later she pushed again and was rewarded with a beautiful lioness cub, She had her creamy brownish- tan pelt and her hazel eyes, Kopa felt a strong surge of emotion as he gazed down at his mate and newborn cubs, struggling to not burst into tears he bent down and rubbed his muzzle against Clea's, "Oh my beautiful Clea I am so so proud of you, our cubs are beautiful" He said as he gazed at his cubs properly for the first time, "They're beautiful Clea, What are their names?" Kiara asked, Kopa and Clea exchanged a smile before turning back to Kiara, "Well the female cubs name is Kiara.. But for short we'll call her Kia" Clea said, Kiara let out a gasp of shock, "Clea.. Your naming your cub after me?" She asked with amazement, "Well of course we are Kiara, who better to name her after then the most loving, wise, and beautiful friend sister in the Savannah" Clea said. "Thank you both, it's a huge honor" Kiara said, she bent over and nuzzled Kopa and Clea. "What's his name?" Nala asked, "Kenai" Kopa answered, "I think it's time we go to bed, we have the presentation in the morning" Clea said. The Royal Family settled down and went to sleep. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The next morning Simba and his sons were out on the peak of Pride Rock overlooking their kingdom, Nala and Kiara were inside helping Clea, Vitani was in charge of Belee, Denahi, and Kion. Finally Nala, Clea, and Kiara emerged, Kiara was holding Kenai and Clea was holding her daughter, Rafiki appeared on the peak and embraced each member of the family, Then He anointed and lifted Kenai up,"I'm proud to present Prince Kenai" He announced. The animals below cheered, Rafiki gave Kenai back to Nala then he lifted Kia up, "And Princess Kiara or Kia" He said. Again the animals cheered. When the presentation was over the Royal Family went inside the den and settled down for a nap. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics